


包养不明生物黑雾9后半部

by Maoj



Category: 18禁 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	包养不明生物黑雾9后半部

“你会说话？还有你这是闹那样？”他左右看着两个黑雾。突然有种拔腿就跑的冲动。  
“你想跟我说话吗？”两个黑雾用依然怪异的语气异口同声地反问。  
他蒙了，哑口无言。如果真的想跟黑雾说话，他为什么一开始不教黑雾语言？为什么一味要求黑雾做他想要的人，答案很清晰明了。他从不在意黑雾的想法，只是一味的让黑雾迁就他，顺从他，满足他。他需要的是安静的安全的性用具而已。  
可是黑雾不是玩具，即使不是人它也是存在的有自我的生物。  
他这个人没伤害过同类，但是他现在有了心虚感，他敏感的察觉到他或许伤害了黑雾。黑雾的讨好在他面前渐渐变成理所当然，当他失控了，他觉得受不了就逃了。  
黑雾是怎么看待这个事的呢？是怎么看待一开始他的要求，是怎么看待他们的交/合的？他通通都不知道也没想去了解。他不了解黑雾，所以他明显感受到黑雾在生气，很生气，可他还是不解黑雾为什么这么生气。  
两个黑雾二话不说把他拽上了楼，扔到床里。两人齐刷刷的脱衣服，如果不是气氛太诡异，他真想夸一下黑雾，这脱衣的姿势太性感了，或者是身体都太棒了。  
“等一下，你干嘛！”他看着两个黑雾齐刷刷把裤子连着内裤都脱了，他突然觉得菊花危险了。这场景怎么那么那么像3p现场！他心慌慌想下床。左边的黑雾把他直接摁在床上，像摁一只小狗。因为黑雾看起来豪不费力单手摁着他，空余的手把他的衣服都撕了。而他却完全挣扎不开。  
右边的黑雾这时走进来，抬起他的下巴，举动很轻佻，他低沉地说：“今晚我会满足你所有的性幻想，把你艹晕过去。我会成为你毕生难忘的回忆。”  
“什么”回忆！他没能说完他想说的话，因为黑雾说完就把他的嘴堵住了。  
那是他和黑雾的第一个吻。像是碰到了黑色的布丁的感觉，全身硬邦邦的黑雾也会有一张软软的嘴，他想。  
接着他没法集中精神去品尝那布丁之唇，因为左边的黑雾非常简单粗暴的撕了裤子就把手指伸入他的穴中搅动。  
他那最近习惯被粗暴地疼爱的蜜/穴已经自动“发水”，且不自知地翘起了屁股等待疼爱。  
左边的黑雾搅动了几下，就提起黑棒插进去他的蜜/穴，大力抽动着，且一手撸着他的小金针菇，一手拽住他的头发把他往上拉，让右边的黑雾更方便亲吻他，右边的黑雾时而温柔舔舐时而粗暴的啃食他的唇，两手也没闲着揉捏他两边小小的乳/头。  
全身所有的敏感点都被搞了，他全身像通了电似的抖动起来，头脑一片空白，太刺激了想大叫嘴巴被堵住了只能发出模糊的“唔”声。  
而且他感觉到黑雾的舌头有变大的趋势。他睁大了双眼，眼里是未知的恐惧。  
那不是错觉，他感受到黑雾的舌头占满了他的口腔，他自己的舌头可怜的被压在黑雾舌头的下面，如他的身体一样。那变得越粗越长的舌头把他口腔搅了遍，接着竟滑进了他的喉咙，抽动起来！  
这大概可谓是深/喉，一般深喉都是把生/殖/器插进喉咙，可是黑雾的舌头能变长变粗还有变硬。黑雾好像是把他的舌头当作老/二来插他。  
他有个不好的猜想，这个猜想很快得到了验证，在四十分钟后，两个黑雾一起射在他的身体。  
他边呕边咳嗽，咳嗽出点点黑色的不明液体印在床单上，他都呛出泪花来了，他指着右边的黑雾，怒气冲冲的指着它，只说了一个“你”字，就继续咳嗽。  
右边的黑雾上前体贴的拍了拍他的后背，帮他顺了顺，开始解释：“我的性器没有固定的位置，试试这个？”黑雾举起修长的黑手。  
他惶恐地猛摇头，边后退。他上下扫视右边的黑雾，才注意到黑雾的下体空空如也，他忙指着他的腿间说：“你你变回去！”  
他看到那性/器回到了人类能接受的范围内，才松了口气，那种触感太可怕了，感觉自己会被那诡异的性器从上下两张口把自己的身体穿透，那真的是惨烈的死法。想想他平淡无奇的一生却以如此惨烈诡异收场。他会上各大新闻报道，会成为诡异的谜案的主角一员，他想了想那还是让他继续平淡无奇度过吧。  
他突然胡思乱想，黑雾可不等他。两黑雾看他不咳了也不呕了，竟然在发呆，觉得自己受到了忽视。  
左边的黑雾先行动起来把他拽进怀里，按着他的腰面对面的插进湿滑的蜜/穴。  
他呻吟了一声，就被左边的黑雾分开双腿抱着腰上下运动，他不得不搂紧左边的黑雾来寻求平衡。事情没完，左边的黑雾躺了下来，连在一起的他也只能趴在他胸上。  
当他察觉右边的黑雾大家伙顶着他们的交合之处时，他冷汗下来了。它们已经很大了，要是一起来，他今晚真的得爆菊了。他立马大喊：“不行！”  
下面的黑雾突然吻了他，让他发不出声抗议。上面的黑雾掰开他的屁/股，看着黑色的老/二进进出出他白屁/股，底下的性器更硬了，蠢蠢欲动。  
他担心的是有道理的，上面的黑雾压根没法插进去，只能挺着蠢蠢欲动的巨龙干着急。它听着他在底下浪叫，突然灵机一动，在下面的黑雾抽出来时，它变小了些一起插进去了。  
他的身体猛地一抖，脚僵直了，他的蜜/穴彻底被填满了。他眼泪汪汪被前后夹击，被猛烈撞击自己脆弱的蜜/穴，他觉得自己的身体都要被劈开两半了。  
两个黑雾边抽动边抱着他起来，变成了他坐在前面的黑雾腰上，而后边的黑雾抱着他的腿在后面进出，前面的黑雾一路咬下去，到了右边的乳/头开始舔舐，大力吸允着，发出羞人的水渍声。  
后面的黑雾也不甘落后，弯腰曲背叼起左边的乳/头，同样吸允着，发出令人脸红心跳的声音。  
他本是咬着嘴唇，不想发出羞耻的声音，但最后他叫的嗓子都哑了，只能哼哼唧唧小声无力呻吟。  
最后的最后他是如黑雾承诺过的爽晕过去了。  
次日。他睡到了下午两点多才醒过来，拿手机看下时间的动作都废了不少劲，他今天只能呆在床上了。  
他看到桌子旁有几罐八宝粥，和几罐水，想是黑雾带来的，他气愤的推倒了，发出很大的声音，像是在发泄引人注意。即使是爽了，不带套也是很让人生气！  
他下定决心与黑雾冷战几天。但是黑雾太识趣不出现在他面前让他憋着一口气在心里。身体不舒服心里更不舒服。  
他只能嚷嚷着黑雾，让它出来。喊了好几声后，他突然察觉到不对劲了。再喊时声音已然急切起来了。  
他想起昨晚它话语的不对劲，它说要成为他毕生难忘的回忆，它要成为回忆，它离开了。


End file.
